


Sweet Tooth

by variablestar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/variablestar/pseuds/variablestar
Summary: When he'd first been told, he'd found it to be something amusing.  He'd laughed it off, made jokes about, "I'll look like a chipmunk.  I'll look like- you know when Koganegawa took that volleyball to the face and his cheeks got all puffed up?  I'm going to look likethat."  But now that it was actually going to happen, he'd gone serious and anxious about it.  Aone wasn't quite sure what to do with that.Futakuchi's current concern: he has to get his wisdom teeth pulled.





	Sweet Tooth

**SMS MESSAGE**

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

okay but what if they steal my tongue

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

they could absolutely do it and i would be powerless to stop them

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

how am i supposed to talk without a tongue aone????

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

how am i supposed to tell koganegawa his sets are terrible????

 

TO: Futakuchi Kenji

You're overthinking this.

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

i won't be able to eat sour apple gummies

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

aone

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

you'll have to blend all my sour gummies into a drink

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

it won't be the same though

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

i just can't do it

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

i can't go through with this

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

there's no other way, i'll just have to live like this forever

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

it's much better than the alternative of losing my tongue, you know?

 

TO: Futakuchi Kenji

You should sleep.

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

that's hypocritical, considering you're still awake as well

 

TO: Futakuchi Kenji

Good night, Futakuchi.

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

yeah, yeah, good night

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

just know that i mean it when i say you specifically will be helping me eat sour gummies when i can no longer manage it on my own

 

* * *

 

 

            “Okay, but what if it turns out I’m allergic to the anesthetic?” Futakuchi asked as he and Aone walked down the hall to practice. “I could die, Aone. You know that? They’ll go to knock me out— and they’ll _succeed_ , but they’ll succeed _too much_ , and I won’t ever wake up again! Imagine that, Aone! I could _die_ , over four measly teeth. Not worth it, if you ask me.”

 

            Aone didn’t really know what to tell him. He’d been rambling nonstop about having his wisdom teeth pulled all week. When he'd first been told, he'd found it to be something amusing. He'd laughed it off, made jokes about, "I'll look like a chipmunk. I'll look like— you know when Koganegawa took that volleyball to the face and his cheeks got all puffed up? I'm going to look like _that_.” But now that it was actually going to happen, he'd gone serious and anxious about it. Aone wasn't quite sure what to do with that.

 

            Futakuchi was, generally speaking, a positive guy. Snarky - sometimes to a slightly unpleasant degree - but upbeat. He didn’t really get _nervous_. Definitely not to the point where he wouldn’t shut up about one single thing for two weeks. Definitely not to the point where Aone was actually getting a little _concerned_ about him.

 

            Sure, there were a lot of concerning things about Futakuchi, like the fact that he ate more sour gummies than he did vegetables, or his terrible habit of stopping in the middle of the crosswalk to tie his unknotted shoes. But this was different. This was the first time Aone was really seeing him start to _panic_ over something. Cool, collected Futakuchi Kenji was _panicking_.

 

            “What if they try to harvest my organs for the black market? I mean, who would know until it’s done, right? I’ll wake up to no tongue and no kidneys. This is a terrible idea. I can’t go through with this. I’ll just have to live with the teeth. I mean, I don’t even _mind_ them, you know? It’s not like they _bother_ me. In fact, I think they make life more efficient!” Futakuchi paused in front of the clubroom door to fish out his key. Aone found his first and unlocked it..

 

            “This is _four more teeth_ to chew things with,” he continued as he dropped his school bag in the middle of the floor and started to undo his tie. “That means I’ll be able to eat faster. Can you imagine the rate at which I’ll be able to eat sour candy with four extra teeth?”

 

            Aone watched him stuff his uniform shirt into his locker as he mulled over what to say. Because he really had to say _something_.

 

            “As opposed to if I get them _pulled_ , you know, and then I can’t eat _anything_ for, like, _days_.” Futakuchi tugged on his inside-out uniform shirt and heaved a sigh.

 

            “You’ll be fine,” Aone told him. “It’s four teeth. You’re overthinking it.”

 

            “Maybe you’re _under_ thinking it,” Futakuchi countered. “Think of my kidneys, Aone. Really think about them.”

 

            Aone did not. Instead, he placed his neatly folded uniform shirt into his locker, and turned to place a hand on Futakuchi’s shoulder. Why didn’t anyone ever prepare him for this situation?

 

            “No one is going to harvest your organs,” he promised. “Fix your shirt.”

 

            Futakuchi didn’t say anything else about his wisdom teeth for the remainder of practice.

 

* * *

 

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

what if i say something really stupid when i’m on the laughing gas

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

i have my dignity to maintain, you know?

 

TO: Futakuchi Kenji

What dignity?

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

OUCH, aone

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

you know, you’re not actually all that nice

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

you straight up wound me

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

i’m going to be murdered by the dentist mafia tomorrow, and this is what i get?

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

i can’t believe this

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

you’re uninvited from my movie marathon tomorrow

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

which sucks for you bc i was gonna watch that ghibli movie you love

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

there would’ve been milkshakes and pudding because i won’t be able to eat anything else

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

but you know what you can’t come now because you’re being mean

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

mean, aone, mean

 

TO: Futakuchi Kenji

I had strawberry ice cream for you.

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

you’ve been reinvited

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

can’t believe you’d go for my weak spot like that

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

tch

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

typical

 

TO: Futakuchi Kenji

Did you do your homework?

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

yes, mother

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

speaking of mothers, i have to go

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

mine’s calling me to dinner

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

my last meal

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

i’ll see you at 10 tomorrow morning

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

don’t forget the ice cream

 

TO: Futakuchi Kenji

You’ll be fine.

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

yeah, yeah

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

ps i don’t think you’re actually mean

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

you’re really a big softie and i know you’re going to help me find a way to eat sour gummies while my mouth is bleeding

 

* * *

 

 

            “ _Aone_.”

 

            Aone didn’t look up from the book he held in his hands, but he’d stopped trying to read it four jumbled interruptions ago. Even with gauze filling his mouth and a numb tongue, Futakuchi was persevering with his slurred rambling.

 

            “Do you think— Do you think aliens have already been to Earth?” Futakuchi’s feet kicked briefly in Aone’s lap. It was a position he’d been subjected to immediately upon his arrival, and he had simply accepted his fate and moved on. “But like, a _really long_ time ago. When the dinosaurs were still here. And then they just didn’t come back!”

 

            Aone made a small noise of acknowledgement, but didn’t say anything. He knew Futakuchi wasn’t done talking quite yet. It wasn’t his place to interject with his thoughts.

 

            “We could’ve just … just _missed_ the aliens because evolution is a slow bitch!” Futakuchi’s feet kicked again, nearly knocking the book out of Aone’s hands. His thigh was probably going to end up bruised after this.

 

            The day Futakuchi’s appointment to have his wisdom teeth pulled was made, he’d requested Aone come by to keep him company throughout the rest of the day. Futakuchi’s mother would be around, but — as Futakuchi had pointed out — she wasn’t Aone. She could take care of him and replace his gauze, but Aone was the only one Futakuchi wanted to hang out with while he was high on laughing gas and a theoretical gigantic mess. He was the only one he wanted to hang out with in _general_.

 

            Plus, Aone kind of wanted to see Futakuchi high off his ass. He figured it’d be entertaining to some degree, at least.

 

            “Maybe the aliens killed the dinosaurs,” Aone said, setting his book to the side. “They feel too guilty to come back.”

 

            Futakuchi’s dramatic gasp passed _comical_ in category. Aone’s mouth twitched. “You _think_? Holy shit, Aone!” He scrambled to pull his feet off Aone’s lap and lean forwards across the couch so his hands were pressed into the cushion just next to Aone’s leg. He looked exactly like he did as an excited kid in his mother’s photo albums. “Those bastards murdered the dinosaurs! Fuck! We coulda been keeping ste— stega— stego— _stegosauruses_ as pets, but _no_ , the aliens _killed_ them all!”

 

            Aone met his gaze and hummed his agreement. He wondered if Futakuchi had simply forgotten the original plan of watching movies, or if he just wasn’t feeling like it at the moment. He was probably going to feel miserable with pain later, with all the talking he’d been doing.

 

            “Ice cream,” Aone said, glancing towards the kitchen. Maybe giving him something else to do would keep him from jabbering on, and would save him a little bit of aching later. He hated the idea of Futakuchi feeling miserable like that.

 

            “Ice cream!” Futakuchi’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. “You promised strawberry ice cream!”

 

            “You promised Ghibli,” Aone reminded him.

 

            “Right, right, your favorite,” Futakuchi said with a wave of his hand. “Anything for you, Aone! Because you’re _my_ favorite.” He didn’t give Aone even a second to process that before he was swinging off the couch and onto his feet. “I’ll get the ice cream, and you can set up the movie! I gotta get help with the— the— what’s in my mouth?” His eyes widened and he swung his gaze back to Aone. “ _Did they take my tongue?_ I can’t feel it.   Did they take it? Those _bastards_.”

 

            “Kenji, no one took your tongue,” Futakuchi’s mother called from the other room.

 

            “Just your kidneys,” Aone nodded, because he couldn’t help himself.

 

            “Oh, what the _fuck_. How dare they? Those mother—“

 

            “ _Kenji_.”

 

            “Okaasan!” Futakuchi strolled out of the room, in search of his mother. “They took my kidneys! You _let_ them take my kidneys!” His voice faded as he padded down the hall, but he was still plenty loud enough for Aone to hear. It almost sounded like he was starting to choke up. The thought hit Aone that he’d never seen his best friend _cry_ before. “This is unbelievable. Aone wouldn’t have let them harvest my organs like that. What kind of bullshit—“

 

            “Kenji, shut up and let me get this gauze.”

 

            “My _kidneys._ “

 

            “When you’re crying from the pain later, I’m going to remind you that it’s your fault for not shutting up.”

 

            “You raised me like this— hey! Get your hand away from there, you can’t have my tongue!”

 

            Aone sunk back against the couch cushions. _Because you’re_ my _favorite_. That didn’t mean anything, he knew. He had been Futakuchi’s best friend since first year. They did practically everything together, because that was how it was. They sat together at lunch, walked to club together, ate meals at each other’s houses. If there was a new movie out that Aone wanted to see, Futakuchi would tag along, even if he thought the film’s idea was boring. If Futakuchi wanted to go wander around shops, Aone would go with, even if shopping wasn’t one of his top hobbies. They were best friends. That’s all _favorite_ meant.

 

            That didn’t mean it didn’t stir something inside Aone, of course. Which was stupid. Aone was much smarter than that. Meaningless words shouldn’t have that sort of effect on him when he _knew_ they were meaningless. Yet, here he was. Because the thing about having _feelings_ for his best friend was, he didn’t get to decide how he reacted to things like _that_.

 

            “ _Kenji_. Stay away from the cutlery.”

 

            “I’m a grown boy, I’m fine!”

 

            “You’re high off your ass, back up.”

 

            Okay. This was not the time. Futakuchi was far from sober and Aone was supposed to be putting on a Ghibli movie. His favorite Ghibli movie. That Futakuchi didn’t even like. That he was watching anyway — that he _always_ watched anyway — because he knew Aone loved it.

 

            _Not the time._

 

            Aone pulled the movie case from the shelf, between a poorly made drama Futakuchi always got too invested in when they watched it, and an action movie that Aone was fairly certain belonged to his sister. He put the disc in the DVD player and turned the television to the right setting, and waited for Futakuchi to come back.

 

            “Take some napkins you heathen.”

 

            “Ugh, so . . . so _demanding_.”

 

            “You know it. Go on, Aone’s going to start without you.”

 

            “Like hell he is! Aone!” Futakuchi’s footsteps were quick coming back down the hall, which was slightly concerning considering the circumstances. Aone was pretty sure running wasn’t a good idea for him. He came barreling back into the room, holding the two pints of strawberry ice cream Aone had given him when he first arrived. “You better not be starting without me, you— oops!”

 

            He barely managed to stumble to a stop before colliding with Aone, but he still fell onto the couch at an odd angle, his shoulder landing between Aone’s arm and the back of the couch.

 

            “You didn’t start it yet, did you?” Futakuchi asked, craning his neck to look up at Aone. _Too close_.

 

            “I waited for you,” Aone said. He took one of the pints and spoons from Futakuchi’s hands and pried the lid off the ice cream. “You don’t even like this movie.”

 

            “Like hell I don’t!” Futakuchi snapped back. His lips twisted into a scowl as he continued looking up at Aone, from that awkward, too-close angle. “ _You_ like this movie, and since— since I like you, that means I have to like this shitty movie, too!”

 

            Aone nearly choked on his own spit. He didn’t mean it like that. He _didn’t—_

 

            “That’s not how that works,” Aone said, throat tight.

 

            “Well why _not_?” Futakuchi demanded. He looked to be getting more frustrated, cheeks turning red and free hand curling tight around the sleeve of Aone’s sweatshirt. “If I like everything about you, and you like this garbage film, then through translation, I also like it. It’s facts of— of science!”

 

            _Favorite._ My _favorite_.

 

            “Futakuchi.” _You’re my favorite, too._ “You’re bleeding.”

 

            He wasn’t looking at Futakuchi’s lips. He _wasn’t_. He was looking at the blood that was starting to dribble out and down his chin.

 

            “ _You’re_ bleeding!”

 

            _He’s high, Aone. He doesn’t even know what he’s saying. You’re just his best friend, that’s all_.

 

            Futakuchi’s mother popped into the doorway then, peering over at the two of them. Futakuchi was still pressed tight against him. Aone felt like he was burning.

 

            “Aone-dear, why don’t you bring the ice cream back to the freezer? It might be better for later,” she said. “I’ll get him cleaned up.”

 

            Aone nodded and gingerly took the other ice cream from Futakuchi. He’d gone from a glare to a pout as he continued to watch Aone.

 

            “Kenji, sit up and quit talking, would you? You’re making a mess of yourself.”

 

            Aone let Futakuchi’s mother take his place, and stood to walk down the hall to the kitchen. It didn’t mean anything. It didn’t. Futakuchi was just delusional and Aone was just his best friend and heavens, he was talking about aliens and dinosaurs earlier. It was nothing.

 

            Nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

what, i take a nap and you abandon me?

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

in my time of need, aone, really

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

how rude

 

TO: Futakuchi Kenji

I’m picking up dinner.

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

please tell me it’s something soft i can’t even chew air right now

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

everything hurts

 

TO: Futakuchi Kenji

Because you don’t know how to stop talking.

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

oh god

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

pls tell me i didn’t say anything incriminating

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

you didn’t record any of it did you

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

i can’t live with the shame of whatever came out of my mouth

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

aone this is urgent what did i say

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

i’m going to die if you don’t tell me

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

i might die after you tell me anyway

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

as my dying wish, i demand you tell me what i said while i was high

 

TO: Futakuchi Kenji

You said a lot of things.

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

i need details, aone!! specifics!!

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

give me direct quotes

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

this is an urgent matter

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

i’m a dying man, you know?

 

TO: Futakuchi Kenji

You insulted evolution and my favorite Ghibli movie.

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

that’s bc evolution is a slow bitch

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

and that’s bc that movie sucks

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

it’s too sad i don’t know how you can stand to watch it

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

it’s terrible

 

TO: Futakuchi Kenji

You had a lot to say about it when you were high, too.

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

there’s something you’re not telling me

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

as your best friend, i know when you’re holding back on me

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

what aren’t you telling me aone

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

i’m a dying man you have to tell me that’s the rule

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

oh god

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

i didn’t

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

aone i’m very serious now what did i say to you

 

TO: Futakuchi Kenji

Maybe we should wait until I get back.

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

NO

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

oh my god i told you didn’t i

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

see this is what i was worried about

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

my dumb high ass is such a blabbermouth

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

why didn’t you stop me

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

oh god

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

aone

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

i’m sorry

 

TO: Futakuchi Kenji

What for?

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

look it doesn’t have to mean anything okay it’s just a crush

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

i can get over it

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

it’s like that time i liked karasuno’s #6 you know?

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

i mean not exactly bc you’re my best friend and i see you like all the time and it’s a lot more complicated and probably a lot more than just a crush

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

but if you need me to fuck off i can i swear

 

TO: Futakuchi Kenji

You’re overthinking it.

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

wait

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

wait is that not what you weren’t telling me

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

did i just make a bold assumption and out my dumbass self

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

aone you need to say something so i shut up i’m just going to keep digging my grave even deeper if you don’t stop me

 

TO: Futakuchi Kenji

You like me?

 

TO: Futakuchi Kenji

Actually?

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

oh my god that’s the first double text i’ve ever gotten from you in my entire life what is this

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

what a blessed day this is

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

i mean if you take away my mouth pain and my current mortification

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

blessed

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

uh

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

yeah

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

i do

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

sorry

 

TO: Futakuchi Kenji

I don’t see what the problem is.

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

you’re a really vague bastard you know that?

 

FROM: Futakuchi Kenji

WHAT DOES THAT MEAN, AONE

 

TO: Futakuchi Kenji

I’m almost back. Please unlock the door.

 

————————

 

            “Bastard!” Futakuchi cried, face buried in his hands. “You’re a bastard, Aone!”

 

            “I’m sorry,” Aone offered. He took a spoonful of ice cream from the pint Kenji had on the table in front of him.

 

            “You could’ve just _texted_ me, ‘I like you, too,’” and saved me the damn worry! You bastard.” Futakuchi looked up just as Aone was taking another spoonful of his ice cream. “Oh, what the fuck? Are you kidding me?”

 

            Aone shrugged and lifted the spoon to his mouth.

 

            “I hate you.”

 

            “You like me.”

 

            “You’re a snarky fucking bastard,” Futakuchi groaned. He dropped his forehead into Aone’s shoulder and let out a low moan. “This is so not fair. I’d better be invited to come around when you get your wisdom teeth pulled, you heartless monster.”

 

            Aone decided now was not the time to tell him he’d already had his wisdom teeth out, over their last winter break. Instead, he dropped a light kiss to the top of Futakuchi’s head, and took another bite of his ice cream. He supposed neither of them had anything to worry about to begin with. It’d all worked out, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> aofuta is currently ruining my life and i needed to see this fic exist. so. yeah.
> 
> thank you very much for reading! here's my [tumblr](http://protostxr.tumblr.com/) if you're at all interested!


End file.
